Harry's Sister
by Runa Ollivander
Summary: What if Lily Potter had another child while in hiding? A child of which no one knew? Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, I only own the plot and Runa.

...

As the man once known as Tom Marvalo Riddle stepped over the still body of James Potter, he thought at how easy

it was to kill. They were so weak, too weak to seek the divine power of which they were capable. He would pay his

respects to the dead, unlike his nemesis Dumbledore. This was the real reason he had started this war: religion.

The society had become warped and the sacred rituals had now turned into traditional that only the noblest of the

purebloods practised. He heard the screaming up stairs, distracting him from his thoughts.

He walked up the stairs and smiled pityingly as he heard the girl barricade the door. She would have nothing to

fear, so long as she did not interfere. The smile was wiped from his face as he entered the room easily.

"-Stand aside you stupid girl and you shall be spared! He snarled

-No not Harry, not Runa please not my children! Leave my children alone! Take me, take me instead! She cried

desperately while putting herself in front of the cot."

Children? Wormtail had only told him of one child, no matter it would be dealt with accordingly...

"-This is your last chance... he warned her

-NO! Not Harry, not Runa! Please take me instead, they haven't done anything!

-Avada Kadavra"

She went still and fell to the floor.

Change POV

Runa cried. Why wasn't mum getting up? Mum didn't look right; there was something wrong with her. Like when she

had cut herself with the pointy silver object and lots of red stuff had come out of her hand. It was the same except

there was no red stuff. Runa tried to get out of her cot to help her mum, but the attempt was as always thwarted

by the bars. Harry was holding on to her, which stopped her from moving any further. Runa was only a few months

old and only her parents, Remus, Peter, Sirius and the Longbottom's even knew of her existence.

Change POV

The tall dark figure looked up and recoiled at the pair of the cold green eyes that stared back at him from the

toddlers. So unlike what he had seen before... He inclined his head to them; they would have grown to be a

powerful witch and wizard.

"-Avada Kadavra, he chanted softly then turned round to leave"

Therefore he did not see which child it was that reflected his cure. Suddenly he was blasted through the air; he tried

to latch on to something as his soul was ripped in two. He could not feel anything, and would not again for a long

time. The rest, as they say, is history. Harry Potter proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived by Dumbledore disappeared for

the next ten years. Runa Potter disappeared from the Wizarding World, her parents dead and everyone else who

knew of her absent for one reason or another.

...

This is my first story so please R&R! Feel free to offer sugestions, tell me if there are any mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

_Italic_- thoughts

Thank you to:

Pure Angel Eyes

Lokais

foreverchocolate

gsnake3

Disclaimer:I only own the plot an Runa.

...

A girl with long black hair that reached her waist, sat alone in the carriage compartment. As she read her book she brushed a strand of her behind her ear, revealing her strange amber, almost golden eyes. She wore long black robes that were the wrong size for her, with the Hogwarts crest on the side. The trousers had badly patched up holes, but the girl didn't seem to mind.

She watched sadly as families said goodbye, friends greeted each over, she watched as mothers fussed over their children...

_Why can't I have that? _She thought

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, two girls stood in the doorway. One had ginger hair done up in pigtails, the other had long blonde hair and a dreamy look on her face.

"-Do you mind if we sit here? Asked the ginger haired one

-Of course! I was starting to get a bit lonely, I'm Runa. She said putting her book away. It's my first year at Hogwarts.

-I'm Ginny and this is Luna, we're in our first year as well, said Ginny. I'm so excited I'm finally getting to go to Hogwarts. What House do you want to be in? I'd like to be in Gryffindor, with my brothers. Do you have any siblings? She took a breath. Sorry, I talk a lot sometimes and it's hard to stop.

-That's okay; I'm not sure which house I want to be in yet. They all sound really good, although they all have some bad qualities.

-Which qualities? Asked Ginny interested

-Well Slytherins are always interested in politics and are wrapped up in the past. Ravenclaws study way too much and never seem to take a break. Hufflepuffs aren't some of the brightest lot, and Griffindoor always seem to be getting into lots of trouble. They're also very hot headed.

-True, but they've got good qualities as well, said Luna joining the conversation, as the train jolted forward.

-Yea, as to your second question, she said turning back to Ginny, no I don't have any siblings. What about you two?

-I've got six brothers, they were all in Gryffindor. There's Bill, who's a curse breaker with Gringotts. Then there's Charlie, he cares for dragons in Romania. Next there's Percy who's in his sixth year. The twins, Fred and George, are in their fourth year, watch out for them they're pranksters. Then there's Ron, who is a year older than us.

-Wow, what about you Luna?

-It's just me and Dad at home, she said looking outside, Mum died three years ago.

-I'm sorry, I don't have a mum and my Dad, well, she paused, he can't look after me at the moment.

-Oh, I'm sorry, said Ginny; shall we talk about something else?

-If you don't mind, so are your families magical?

-Yes, it's not that different from muggles really, began Luna

-What are muggles? Asked Runa curiously

-People who can't do magic, are you a muggleborn then?

-Oh you mean mundanes then, no I'm not a 1st generation, at least I don't think so...

-What are Mundanes? And a 1st generation? And what do you mean you don't know if you're a mugleborn?

-I was adopted by my Dad when I was five, I don't know anything about my real family. My Dad can do magic and taught me a bit. He belongs to an organisation to promote muggles in our society. They don't like the word muggle and so call them mundanes. We also call muggleborn as you call them, 1st generation as they're first generation of magic.

-I guess that makes sense, what about pure-bloods? Asked Luna

-Oh after 1st generation we call them all Wizards, otherwise pure-bloods would be calling themselves 107th generation or something like that."

They talked for a few more hours going over everything from Quiditch (of which Runa knew nothing) to magical creatures. Runa wondered if many of the creatures Luna talked about were actually real, but kept quiet about it. They had been joined by a boy named Colin Creevey; he kept taking pictures saying he wanted to send them back to his Dad, who was a mundane. They were playing a game of exploding snap when they were interrupted.

"-Hi, I'm Neville. Do you mind if I sit here? He asked

-Yes, sure. I'm Runa; this is Ginny, Luna and Colin. (Pointing to each of them respectively) Do you want to play?

-We were just talking about the subjects, what year are you in? We're all in our first year. Said Ginny

-I'm beginning my second, is there anything you want to know about the subjects?

-Yeah! Is it true Professor Snape is a Vampire? Asked Colin excitedly, Neville snorted.

-No, I don't think so even if he does teach in the dungeons. He is also very scary; you have to always be alert in class which makes it difficult to concentrate. He usually picks on people who don't do well which, unfortunately that often happens to be me.

-You said he was a Vampire! Exclaimed Colin pointing at Runa, who grinned sheepishly.

-I said he **might **be a vampire, he could be, and there is no proof that he isn't! Did you know technically Vampires and Werewolves are allowed to teach at Hogwarts? So it's still within the realms of possibility. Also there was a vampire called Lord Francis Snape in the 16th century, our Professor could be his descendant

-How do you know all this? Asked Neville

-My Dad sent me to a day school when I was six till last year, to teach me mundane, muggle whatever you call them, subjects. It was taught to magical people, and we got extra credit if we did essay's on any subject we chose. Well I wrote an essay called "The vampire of Hogwarts", I theorised that it was Snape.

-So there is a vampire of Hogwarts? Asked Ginny

-Yes, since 1066 the whole of Britain has been divided into different counties by Vampires, they don't do anything. It's like in Transylvania, except their there aren't many magical.

-How do you know this?

-My teacher was a vampire; he was really nice though; nothing like the bedtime stories. Said Runa, the others stared at her in shock for a moment.

-What? She asked

-Nothing just a bit... unusual, said Colin trying to find the right word.

-Does anyone want to play cards? Asked Ginny, diffusing the tension"

They continued playing exploding snap as Runa and Luna talked about magical creatures again. None of them noticed how dark it was getting until a girl with a prefect badge came in to tell them they would be arriving soon. Colin and Neville waited outside as the girls got changed and vice-versa. As they got out they turned to see a huge man, who Runa felt sure that he could not be completely human.

"-Firs' years! This way, please! Come on now, don' be shy! Come on now, 'urry up!

-Here, said Luna cheerfully

-Ah, there yer are! Come on don' tarry, said Hagrid. They followed him to some boats at the end of the dock.

-Four to a boa', be careful the wa'ers a bit shoppy today."

The all clambered in Luna and Ginny sitting in the front while Runa and Colin sat in the back. As they turned the corner they all awwwwwwwed and oooooooed appropriately. Colin stood up to get a clearer scene to take a picture. Unfortunately a wave hit the boat at the same time and he toppled over into the water. Runa tried to hold on to him, but toppled in after him. Ginny and Luna rushed to the side to see what was happening and overbalanced the boat. When Runa returned to the surface she was supporting a very scared looking Colin.

"-Let's get onto the boat, she said

-Llllet's, said Colin shivering with cold, eager to get out of the water.

With great difficulty, and help from Hagrid, who had slowed down the rest of the boats to wait for them, they got the boat upright again.

-'Ere yer go, he said giving Colin, who was shivering violently, his coat.

-That was so cool! Said Ginny, Hagrid chuckled

-Well if yer all 'right we can ge' going again."

The rest of the journey was relatively peaceful; finally they had arrived at Hogwarts.

...

Reviews Welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Runa stared in awe at the ceiling of the great hall. She had read Hogwarts: A history of course but nothing could prepare you for how beautiful it looked. Ethilwin, her teacher, had told her it had been created by the centaurs as a gift to the founders. When they had arrived McGonnagal had given them a quick speech before leading them into the great hall. They were late as Runa and the others had fallen into the lake.

Colin was still wearing Hagrid's coat and was dwarfed by it. All the first years were very nervous; all the older students were watching them. They all followed Professor McGonnagal to the front of the hall. There was a strange old hat that look very tattered and patchwork. Maybe it belonged to one of the founders and it was an ancient artefact... She thought. Most of the first year's jumped when the hat opened its mouth and began to sing. A few looked smug that they hadn't jumped; Pure-Blood's thought Runa.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

(Book 1)

Professor McGonnagal produced a long scroll from her robes and started to call names.

"-Roland Abberly, called out Professor McGonnagal.

-Ravenclaw! Called the sorting Hat after a minute."

This continued for the next half hour. Colin was shaking he was so nervous, but was quickly sorted into Griffindoor. Raven Bones, a tall blond girl, went to Ravenclaw. Jason Frost went to Griffindoor; there were a few mutterings at the Slytherin table. Luna went to Ravenclaw, no surprise there, thought Runa. August Moon tripped on the way to the stool and hid beneath the hat as it called out: Hufflepuff. Ray Peverall went to Slytherin; he had an aristocrat look about him and walked about with his nose in the air. Finally after Phoebe Walsh was sorted into Griffindoor before Runa was called.

"-Runa Warghost, she called. Runa walked up confidently to the stool and sat down before the hat covered her eyes. She instantly felt a presence in her mind.

-_Interesting, I have not seen mind defences this good for a good few decades..._

-Thanks, thought Runa

_-None the less, I cannot sort you if I cannot read your mind. _

-Oh, sorry

-_Thank you, _the hat was silent for a few minutes, _very loyal and hardworking... but only to a select few... You would scare the Hufflepuffs; you are very daring and brave. Oh, yes Griffindoor would suit you well... _

- I'm not brave though, like my father once told me there are two types of people: the brave and the fearless. I don't see myself as brave, I'm not proud to say it but I've run from a fight before.

-_Yes, I see. But what about Slytherin? A leader already and even you must admit that you're dreams are very ambitious. You would do well in Slytherin..._

_-_Yes, I could do well in Slytherin. What would be more Slytherin than to hide in another house though? If I was in Slytherin, It would be hard to make friends in Griffindoor.

-_You are not the first to notice this. For that I think you would do well in _RAVENCLAW! Shouting the last word out to the great Hall"

Runa got up to join Luna as her new house applauded. The sorting was quickly finished, with Ginny going to Griffindoor with Colin. Dumbledore made a quick speech: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Which Runa found very amusing.

She quickly acquainted herself with her new classmates. There was Be (Beatrice), Morag and Luna who were explaining different parts of the wizarding world to her and Raven. The boys: Hugo, Jason, Lewis, Longwei and Roland were having a heated debate as to whether the Chudley Cannons failure was due to their lack of brilliance or they were being sabotaged. As the feast finished they had still not come to a conclusion.

The prefect was called Tamsin Robertson and led them to the highest tower in Hogwarts. She boasted that Ravenclaws had the best view from the castle. They finally reached the tower, after walking up five flights of stairs they arrived at the entrance.

"-What is it that no man ever yet to see. Which never was, but always is to be? Asked the bronze knocker startling the first years.

-The future, answered the prefect and ushered them in. Th first year's looked around the common room. Books were pilled from floor to ceiling, different staircases led up; the ceiling seemed to stretch up forever. Here and there were doors hidden behind curves in the walls that pointed in all directions. Instead of sofas there were hammocks scattered everywhere.

-Wow, gasped Runa finding herself in aw for the second time that evening.

-Gather round, said Tamsin, in the future you will have to answer the question yourself. If you get it wrong, you'll have to wait till someone else comes along. If it's late at night, the Hufflepuff common room is the floor below us and they're used to us sleeping in there. First and Second years have no dormitories, but you'll sleep in here, in the common room. Most chose a particular space and levitate the books to make a mini room out of them. The reason third year Ravenclaw always rush back is that they get to chose their new rooms. Third and fourth years have to share with at least one other person, but from fifth year you'll get a room to yourself. The Bathrooms are at the bottom of the tower through the trap door, she said pointing. I think that's everything... Oh and through there there is the hall of mirrors. Charlotte Grey, a Ravenclaw from the 15th century invented it, it basically allows you to go where ever you want in Hogwarts. It has been updated a lot since then and we now have mirrors to the other common rooms as well. Do you have any other question? If not please choose your Hammock, we'll get you up in time tomorrow so you're not late."

With that the first years started making their way up the stairs as all the Hammocks at the bottom were taken. Runa stopped to look at some books and collected a few. By the time she had gotten to the top, all the others had chosen their Hammocks. After a few minutes she found the last Hammock that was hidden behind a huge 'wall' of books. She also had a window with a view of the forbidden forest and the lake. Staring out of the window she finally fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long with this update, I've had a writer's block that wouldn't budge. Hope you like this next chapter. Please Read and Review!

Runa carefully got out of the hammock and opened the window. After checking that no one was awake or watching, she jumped out of the window. After letting herself fall for a bit, she stretched out her wings and flew up to the top of the tower. She held onto the spire as she looked down at the school. It really was a beautiful castle, especially at night. The Griffindoor tower still had their lights on even though it was one in the morning; they were well renowned in the school for their late night party's. The older Ravenclaws had taken over a room further up the corridor, for their party, so that the first years could sleep.

Runa stretched out her wings again. They came out at her spine, in the middle of her back, and went from way above her head to the backs of her knees. They had been a gift from the dragonas when her and her father had been visiting Romania. They were a kind of purple and looked like the fairy wings in her bedtime stories book from when she was seven. Runa glided over the castle and to the forest, after half an hour flying she landed in a seemingly empty clearing.

"-It's me! Sorry I'm late, she called out."

Seemingly out of nowhere, creatures started to appear. There were Centaurs, Hippogriffs, Goblins, Dragons, Threstralls... creatures of all kinds.

"-What kept you? Asked a tall centaur with golden brown fur

-Mahphee! She said smiling; Sorry, but the others took a long time going to bed.

-How are you going to attend the meetings if they go to bed so late? Asked a goblin

-Hi Luan, I'll just have to manage I guess. Use a disillusionment charm when I learn how, although that might take a while.

-How long will it be till then? Asked one of the dragons, Pythius, talking through an interpreter

-I don't know I haven't had any classes yet. If it isn't in the first week I can always ask one of the older students or look in the library.

-You'll need a cover story; in my experience first years don't usually know much less ask an older student for help with something that is years ahead of them, Said Fawkes, the phoenix

-I'll say it's for a prank; I could disillusion the great hall doors shut or something so that they don't get suspicious.

-We still need to decide who will represent the old religion now that your father is gone, said one of the vampire's.

-He is not gone! Shouted Runa, I'm going to bring him back!

-How? He asked

-Why do you think I'm going to Hogwarts? To watch the grass grow?

-Of course not, but...

-What? She asked annoyed

-It's not been done before, said Fawkes, even I could not save your father.

-You can't bring him back, said Luan, the goblin, it's impossible

-Improbable not impossible. He said nothing was impossible once you put your mind to it, said Runa determined.

-Yes, but no one has ever been brought back after having received the dementors kiss.

-So? Anyway, I am already representing my father in his absence so that is not a problem. Unless someone else would like to represent the old religion?

-No, that is not the problem. We are worried about you, Runa, said Buckbeak, a hippogriff.

-Ever since you were captured and sent, to...to that place, said Mahphee with a shiver

-It happened a long time ago now, I'm dealing with it, answered Runa curtly. Anyway, we did not call this meeting to talk about me. Did we?

-No, we did not. Fawkes why did you call this meeting? Asked Mahphee

-There is unrest in the school; one of the students has brought something into the school that ought not to be here, bad magic. Basil has disappeared again as well.

-Isn't Basil our Lord Slytherin's Basilisk? Asked Pythius

-Yes, in the human world they think him to be a myth. In the myth he was left to purge the school of muggleborns. Although of course we know he was left to defend the school.

-Stupid humans, muttered Aragog chief of the acromantula's, in my life I have only encountered one that is in anyway half decent. And even then, he is half giant.

-Yes, you've only told us five thousand times, said one of the snakes, Salka.

-Anything else? Asked Runa

-Yes, what progress have you made with the humans? Asked Luan

-I still don't see why I have to share my mission with the hatchling, said Fawkes rebelliously

-Because the old man see's you as a pet and not a friend, I do not see how you can stand the humiliation, said Buckbeak

-And you do not; I've seen you with your half-Giant. Are you saying that he does not treat you as a pet?

-He is my half-Giant as well! Said Aragog

-Can we stop this argument? It's the second time tonight and it's giving me a headache, said Salka.

-You're a snake, you're not supposed to have headache's, said Buckbeak

-Let's just agree to disagree, Ok? Said Pythius towering above them, or I'll step on you, capish?

-Good idea Pythius, Runa? Any progress? Said Luan

-Yes, I've befriended some of the students who I sat with on the way to Hogwarts.

-Any of note? We need allies if we want to be treated as equals by the humans.

-And destroy the dark forces that cripple their society, shouted one of the vampire's

-Yes, and that...

-And stop them from stealing our land! Shouted Mahphee

-And money! Shouted a goblin

-And our Hatchlings! Roared Pythius

-We already know the seven commandments off by heart, we do not need to hear them again, said Buckbeak, Runa? You were saying?

-One of them is the youngest Weasley and first girl in a few centuries.

-Weasley? That name rings a bell; I shall look it up, said Mahphee

-I've also made friends with Luna Lovegood, her father owns the Quibbler. Then there's Colin, he's a muggleborn and he's got two younger siblings who he thinks are magical as well. Then there's Neville, the next lord Longbottom. I'm also going to try and make friends with the people in my house.

-Oh yes! So what house did you get into? Asked Pythius eagerly

-The house of our Lady Ravenclaw.

-Yes! You owe me sherbet lemon, said Luan talking to Fawkes

-Must you take bets on everything? Asked Runa as the other goblins collected their bets

-Of course! They exclaimed, It's what we do like dragon's fly, we make bet's!

-So what house did you think I would be in? She asked amused

-Most of us thought you'd make Slytherin or Hufflepuff, if not that then Gryffindor.

-Ye of little faith, anyway I've got to go now or they'll notice I'm gone. See you next time.

-I'll take you back, said Buckbeak, you're not strong enough to fly all the way."

With that, Runa climbed onto Buckbeak and hugged his neck as he stretched his wings. She watched the tree tops bellow them as they flew over the forest. It was the full moon and she could clearly see a heard of Threstralls running in the forest bellow them. They finally arrived at the Ravenclaw tower and Runa got off Buckbeak's back and climbed through the window.

"-Good-night Buckbeak, she whispered and gently kissed his forehead.

-Good-night hatchling, he replied"


End file.
